Puchar Świata
thumb|292px|[[Adam Małysz z Kryształową Kulą]]thumb|316px|[[Thomas Morgenstern z Kryształową Kulą]] Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich – rozgrywany corocznie cykl zawodów w skokach narciarskich. Za zajęcie odpowiedniego miejsca w pojedynczych zawodach uczestnik otrzymuje daną liczbę punktów. Po zsumowaniu punktów poszczególnych zawodników z każdego konkursu, tworzona jest klasyfikacja. Skoczek będący na jej czele, otrzymuje Puchar Świata – Kryształową Kulę. W ramach niego rozgrywa się też Puchar Świata w lotach narciarskich, którego zwycięzcą zostaje zawodnik, który zdobędzie największą liczbę punktów we wszystkich konkursach lotów w sezonie. Triumfator klasyfikacji w tej specjalności skoków narciarskich otrzymuje, tzw. Małą Kryształową Kulę. Do generalnej klasyfikacji Pucharu Świata jest także zaliczany Turniej Czterech Skoczni i Turniej Nordycki. Organizowane są także zawody do których oprócz konkursów indywidualnych zalicza się także i te drużynowe są to FIS Team Tour i Puchar Narodów. Nie zalicza się zaś Igrzysk Olimpijskich, Mistrzostw świata i Mistrzostw świata w lotach narciarskich. Puchar Świata organizowany jest od sezonu 1979/1980. Pierwszym zdobywcą Pucharu Świata został Austriak Hubert Neuper. Trzecią lokatę uzyskał wówczas polski skoczek – Stanisław Bobak Dotychczas siedmiu polskich skoczków triumfowało w konkursach Pucharu Świata – Stanisław Bobak (raz, 1980), Piotr Fijas (3 razy, 1980–1986), Adam Małysz (39 razy, 1996–2011), Kamil Stoch (7 razy, 2011–2014) , Piotr Żyła (raz 2013),Krzysztof Biegun (raz 2013) i Jan Ziobro(raz 2013)Zaś 9 stawało na podium. Stanisław Bobak - 4 razy (1980), Piotr Fijas -10 razy (1980-1987), Janusz Malik i Tadeusz Fijas raz (Malik 1984, Fijas 1985), Adam Małysz 92 razy (1996-2011), Kamil Stoch 15 razy (2011-2014),Piotr Żyła 2 razy (2013).,Jan Ziobro 2 razy(2013) i Krzysztof Biegun raz(2013). Zasady Punktacja za konkurs Pucharu Świata Indywidualny Od sezonu 1993/1994 za miejsca zajęte w konkursie Pucharu Świata zawodnicy otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli. W sezonach od 1979/1980 do 1992/1993 skoczkom przyznawano punkty za zajęte miejsca w poszczególnych konkursach według następującej tabeli: Żeby zawodnik mógł zostać dopuszczony do startu w konkursie indywidualnym Pucharu Świata, musi posiadać na swoim koncie punkty zdobyte w Pucharze Kontynentalnym. Przed zawodami rozgrywane są kwalifikacje, które wyłaniają 50 (40 w konkursach lotów) zawodników uczestniczących w konkursie. Automatyczną kwalifikację otrzymują zawodnicy znajdujący się w pierwszej dziesiątce klasyfikacji generalnej Pucharu Świata. W konkursie odbywają się dwie serie skoków (wyjątkiem jest konkurs indywidualny na mistrzostwach świata w lotach narciarskich, gdzie rozgrywane są cztery serie). W drugiej serii konkursu skacze 30 najlepszych zawodników z serii pierwszej w kolejności odwrotnej do miejsca zajmowanego po serii pierwszej. Jeśli dwaj zawodnicy po pierwszej serii zajmują to samo miejsce, to w drugiej serii jako pierwszy skacze skoczek mający niższy numer startowy. Dodatkowo do drugiej serii bądź samego konkursu zostają dopuszczeni zawodnicy, którzy w pierwszej serii (kwalifikacjach) uzyskali co najmniej 95% odległości najlepszego zawodnika, lecz nie uzyskali ilości punktów potrzebnych do kwalifikacji z powodu upadku. W przypadku uzyskania przez kilku zawodników takiej samej noty w konkursie, wszystkim przyznaje się punkty za miejsce, na którym są sklasyfikowani (punkty za miejsca, które by zajęli nie są przyznawane). To znaczy jeśli są dwaj zawodnicy na pierwszym miejscu, to dostaną po 100 pkt., a następny 60 pkt. W przypadku, kiedy warunki nie pozwalają na dalsze rozgrywanie konkursu, jury może postanowić o odwołaniu niektórych z serii skoków. Zwycięzcą zawodów zostaje skoczek, który uzyska najwyższą łączną notę punktową za skoki we wszystkich zakończonych seriach. Miejsca w klasyfikacji Pucharu Świata ustalane są na podstawie punktów zdobytych przez zawodnika w konkursach indywidualnych danego sezonu. W przypadku, kiedy dwóch zawodników zdobędzie taką samą ilość punktów, wyżej sklasyfikowany zostaje ten, który więcej razy zwyciężył w konkursie PŚ lub najwyższe zajęte przez niego miejsce w konkursie jest lepsze od miejsca jego konkurenta. Specyficzne zasady rozgrywania pierwszej serii konkursu obowiązują na zaliczanym do punktacji Pucharu Świata Turnieju Czterech Skoczni, noszą one nazwę System KO. Od piątego periodu sezonu 2009/2010 konkursy Pucharu Świata są rozgrywane według nowego systemu punktacji, w którym w którym oprócz not za styl i długości skoku wpływ na notę końcową skoczka ma siła i kierunek wiatru, oraz długość najazdu na próg. Drużynowy Za miejsca zajęte w drużynowych konkursach Pucharu Świata kraje otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli: Drużyny składają się z 4 zawodników. W konkursie odbywają się dwie rundy po cztery serie skoków. W każdej rundzie każdy z członków drużyny oddaje jeden skok, po jednym skoczku z każdej drużyny na serię. Kolejność startu członków drużyny jest ustalona i nie może się zmieniać pomiędzy rundami. W drugiej serii konkursu startuje 8 najlepszych drużyn z serii pierwszej (chyba że na 8 miejscu znajduje się ex aequo dwie lub więcej drużyn). W przypadku kiedy warunki nie pozwalają na dalsze rozgrywanie konkursu, jury może postanowić o odwołaniu drugiej rundy skoków. Zwycięzcą zawodów zostaje drużyna, która uzyska najwyższą łączną notę punktową za skoki wszystkich jej członków we wszystkich zakończonych rundach. Miejsca państw w klasyfikacji Pucharu Narodów ustalane są na podstawie sumy punktów z konkursów drużynowych oraz sumy punktów zdobytych przez wszystkich zawodników danego kraju w konkursach indywidualnych w danym sezonie. Zdobywcy Pucharu Świata Zdobywcy Pucharu Narodów Kategoria:Zawody Kategoria:Puchar Świata Kategoria:Drużynowe